Forbidden Love
by Piper's Twin
Summary: My first ever fanfiction is when Cole is back but Phoebe isn't the one on his mind . Its paige how is this one gonna happen ? look to find out .
1. Chapter 1

** Forbidden Love **

I am a big Phoebe and Cole fan but i thought it would be fun to do a fanfiction about i Paige and Cole .Now Cole has came back from 'down there' and is just trying to do good .

** Chapter one - The Letter**

Phoebe stormed into the room waving a note in her sisters face . To fast for anyone to see what was on it  
" What do you think eh ? huh ? " she questioned . Paige grabbed the note and read it out loud .

_ Dear Ask Phoebe ,  
_

_i am back and if the person reading this doesn't know me lets just say i am as black as cole . br_

_i still love my old family but they hate me now what should i do ? br_

_An Old Friend xxx _

At that moment there was a knock at the door and chris started crying .

" I'll get it ," Paige yelled . " To many sister traumas here ! "

She opened the door and she saw someone she didn't want to know

She saw Cole and immediatley slammed the door in his face but then he shimmered in from behind .

" Stay the hell out of this house and stay away from us " she yelled . " coffee table "

The coffee table hit cole but the table didn't snap .

" I know things have changed Paige i have been watching , " Cole was nearly in tears . " If not Phoebe back at least let me not get vanquished , "

For a moment paige felt sorry for Cole but then realised he wasnt crying just had dust in his eye so she went on .

" All you bring to us Cole is pain , Phoebe knows that to " Paige waved her hair as she talked .

" Oh my god " Cole thought . " She looks so gorgeous in that dress , oh wait stop what the hell am i thinking ?


	2. Chapter 2

" Ohh ... ummm ... okay ... i'll be going now ," he stuttered .And with that Cole left . Still thinking things in his mind he wasn't sure about .  
Meanwhile she slammed the door shut and walked into the room were piper and phoebe had been watching what was going on .  
" Is he gone ?" Phoebe whispered . She hated him so much , all the pain he put her through . It was endless .  
" Yeh ," Piper said . She tried to liven things up a bit . " Hey , at least the coffee table is still okay "  
Everyone laughed and went to bed . Cole was back and Phoebe would have to deal with him but for now ... it was time to rest .

--------------------------------------------------------

Cole shimmered into the bedroom . Though it wasn't Phoebe's room ... it was Paige's !Paige turned around and screamed in terror .  
" What the hell are you doing ?" Paige yelled .  
" I have been thinking about you " Cole said .  
" Me to ," Paige called .  
" You have ? " Cole whispered .  
" Yeh , about how i will have to kill you in my room cause Piper will have it in for me if i get blood on her carpet " Paige smirked . Cole stood there gobsmacked . Then all of a sudden Piper and Phoebe ran in .  
" Piper blow his censored to hell ," Paige talked .  
Piper put up her hands up but Cole shimmered away .  
" What was that about ?" Phoebe questioned whilst tapping her foot .  
" I think ..." Paige started . " Cole loves me !"

-----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they found themselves in the kitchen . Phoebe deep down was kind of happy that Cole was off her back but still was worried about Paige . Piper on the other hand had already made half a vanquishing potion .  
" I will get the flesh ," Paige said .  
" I will scry ," Phoebe called as she ran up the stairs . Leaving Piper and Paige alone .  
" Piper , I am worried ," Paige cried .  
" Hunni , " Piper said while putting in some mandrake root in the potion . " Look just don't kiss him "  
" Me ," Paige screamed . " I would NEVER kiss him , how could you think that "  
" I am not saying like you would intentially ," Piper started . " But he seduced Phoebe so ... "  
" HE MUST BE ABLE TO SEDUCE ME THEN RIGHT ? " Paige finished . " You don't think i am strong enough do you "  
" No its not that all ," Piper said . " But just watch your speed okay "  
Paige began to calm and mumbled under her breath "okay "

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next second Cole shimmered in , grabbed Paige from behind and shimmered back out . " PHOEBE " Piper yelled at the top of her lungs . " He took Paige ,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Paige found herself in the moseleum . She quickly pulled away from Cole's firm grab .  
" See ya " Paige smiled as she attempted to orb out , but instead her orbs bashed against the walls and she was back to where she began .  
" Nice try Paige " Cole said . " But i guessed you would do that ," Cole's heart was thumping now , he so badly wanted to kiss her .  
He looked into Paige's deep eyes . Paige now thought " Wow he is so cute , wait what am i saying ?" But it was to late now and Paige and Cole where now in a passionate kiss and things that lead into something else . Then Paige ran out the moseleum and orbed away .

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Piper , Phoebe and Paige where at the table .  
" Piper , i can't believe it ," Paige cried .  
" Don't worry ," Piper said . " Its alright .  
" No it isn't ," Paige whispered . " I'm pregant ,"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Piper didn't move for a moment Paige thought she didn't breath then she just sighed .  
"Do you want to keep it ," Piper asked  
" I don't know , " Paige answered .  
" I don't want a child to be punished just because of Cole "  
Piper stared at her . Paige gave her the sign . The sister sign that means 'what are you thinking and tell me now.  
" Thats what Phoebe said ..." Piper finished .

---------------------------------------------------------

Paige orbed to the moseleum where she knew she would find Cole then ran up to him and .  
SLAPPED HIM !  
" Hey , what was that for ?" Cole questioned cluching his cheek .  
" For getting me pregnant you sicko ," Paige yelled and slapped him again . Cole was now clutching both cheeks .

--------------------------------------------------------------

Paige didn't see Cole for the next nine months .She eventually told Phoebe little did anyone knowcole was preparing for his son or daughter to arrive and then it came when Paige was sent to the hospital .

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Here is your baby , Miss .Matthews , you new daughter ," the nurse smiled as she put the baby girl in Paige's arm ." Can i have a minute alone ," Paige asked . " Just with my family "  
" Of course ," the nurse said as she left the room .  
" What P's are left ," Piper laughed .  
" We could always call it poliester ," Phoebe giggled . " I heard its making a comeback "  
Then Cole shimmered in . The laughter stopped and it turned into glaring .  
" GET LOST," Paige screamed louder than she ever had , clutching her daughter tightly .  
" hey , its my daughter to you know ," Cole whispered . " Whats her name ?"  
" I don't know yet , how about GO TO HELL ? " when Paige's whisper started getting louder .  
Cole shimmered out .  
" What really is her name ?" Piper questioned .  
" Well I want her middle name to be matthew cause of me and her last name halliwell cause , well duh !" Paige started ." Its not a P , yet its Lily Matthew-Halliwell "

------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while cole was in the moseleum . " I wil have Paige and i WILL have my daughter , I just need her annoying sisters out the way !"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
